1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine, and, particularly, an AC generator for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An AC generator having a stator winding mounted in a stator core at a high space factor is disclosed in JP-A-62-272836, JP-A 63-274335, U.S. Pat. No. 5097167, and WO98/54823. Because the shape of the slot for accommodating the stator winding is usually rectangular, flat magnet wires can be mounted in the slot at a high space factor.
However, it has become rather difficult to mount such flat wires in the slot at a higher space factor.